A Wild Mary Sue Appears
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: What happens when an idealized character is plopped into the reality of the Pokemon World? Lets find out! Chapter 4: Team Aqua's Worst Admin Strikes!
1. Sympathetic Sue

_**A Wild Mary Sue Appeared!**_

_**Or: What would happen if that idealized character everyone hates was put into the reality of the Pokemon world.**_

**_Chapter 1: The Sympathetic Sue_**

* * *

Leaf sprinted through the woods, her Wortortle at her side following her. "Come on! That Vulpix ain't gonna get away this time!"

Wortortle nodded at its trainer and then looked back behind them, "Tortle! Wor! Wor!" That was Wortortle speak for 'Hurry up! I've seen Slowbro crawl faster than you!'

Red grumbled and followed, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" The Charmeleon, who happened to be his partner, running beside him seemed out of breath. "Arceus, Leaf, how fast can you sprint?"

Leaf ignored him and kept on chasing that Vulpix, "Torty! Rapid Spin!" It actually wasn't the nickname she gave Wortortle when she first got him as a Squirtle, but after he evolved, she couldn't help but call him that.

Wortortle responded to his trainer and withdrew himself into his shell before gaining speed with the spinning motion of his shell. The withdrawn pokemon bounced off the forest floor and towards the Vulpix at an impressive speed.

"Vul!" the Vulpix yelped as it fell to the ground. It seemed weakened, but not too weakened to make it faint. By then, Wortortle was out of his shell as it landed on the ground close to the wild Pokemon.

The Vulpix didn't seem to give up as it opened its mouth and spewed a steady stream of fire at the turtle.

"One more rapid spin!" Leaf commanded.

Wortortle nodded and withdrew himself again. Once the flames hit his hard shell, they were instantly deflected off.

Red had finally caught up to his female companion, "Have you caught it yet?"

"Almost," confirmed Leaf. "Torty! Aqua-Tail!"

Wortortle's tail then released a blue aura around it at streams of water spewed everywhere. He slammed his tail into Vulpix with one fluid motion.

Without waiting any more seconds, Leaf took out an empty pokeball and got into a dramatic throwing position, "All righty, Vulpix! You're mine!"

**_"WAIT!"_**

It was at this point where Leaf flinched and dropped the pokeball on the ground. That voice that screamed for her to wait was clearly not Red's, as it was female.

Red flinched a bit too, "The distort?"

Leaf, Wortortle, Red, Charmeleon, and even that Vulpix looked around quizzically.

She then appeared. Literally, out of nowhere. It was like she had an Abra that teleported her to the forest.

Her skin resembled ivory, her extremely long hair resembled ebony, and her eyes resembled the ocean made into a jewel. She was skinny and short, but her bust happened to be quite huge for a girl her age. She wore a shirt studded with rhinestones and torn jeans. She looked extremely ridiculous in the forest setting, even compared to Leaf with her skirt and saggy socks.

"Hello," the strange girl greeted.

Red turned his head sideways, "Who are you?"

The girl got into a dramatic position, "I am Isabella Lustre Golden Shining Magenta Platinum Diamond Pearl Dove! Or Bella Dove for short!"

Her name was definitely odd, even when most of the people in this world were named after minerals, colours, or elements.

Leaf nodded with some confusion, "Yeah, so... how can we help you?"

"Stop chasing this poor Vulpix!" Bella protested with a stomp of her foot.

That said stomp ended up squashing the poor Vulpix's tail.

"VUPIX!" the fox screeched. It pulled on its tail in an attempt to free itself.

Charmeleon and Wortortle winced at the poor fire type, both of them grabbing onto their own tails in fear of getting stepped on.

Bella didn't release her foot, "We don't hunt pokemon down to capture them if they don't want to be captured!"

Leaf was quizzical, "Um... then why is your foot still on that Vulpix's tail?"

Bella released her foot and grabbed the Vulpix into her arms, "What are you talking about? I'm saving this poor Vulpix from abusive trainer's like you!"

Red huffed, all ready annoyed with this girl's statements, "Lady, we were trying to capture it. That's what trainer's do!"

"No!" Bella protested. "Good trainers ask their pokemon to join them instead of weakening them down and squashing them into tiny balls!"

"You know, some Pokemon like their pokeballs," Leaf pointed out smartly. "It at least gives them a place to rest after battle."

Bella made a crying noise as she tightened her grasp on poor Vulpix, "Oh Red! How can you travel with such a cruel trainer? She abuses pokemon and squashes them into itty bitty balls! She's terrible!" As she wailed, she stuck her large bust out, for some very odd reason.

"Hey! You're gonna snap that Vulpix's spine!" Leaf screamed at Bella. The Pallet town girl quickly snatched Vulpix away from the insane-but-oddly-beautiful female and held it more gently. The Vulpix felt relief in Leaf's arms, it rested its head on her shoulder.

Red raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my name?" He did not recall announcing his name to her.

Bella seemed hurt when Red asked this, because she gasped loudly, "How can you not remember me, Red? We were in love!"

"In love?" Red questioned. "I've never met you until today!"

At this point, Bella started wailing like a Chansey that had its Egg stolen.

"NOOOOO! THAT EVIL SABRINA FROM SAFFRON CITY TOOK YOUR MEMORIES OF ME AWAY!"

Red and Leaf looked at each other.

"We've never been to Saffron yet," Leaf pointed out.

Red nodded, "I know."

"SEE? YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ME!" Bella then made some more crying noises as tears streamed down her face, her make up smudged in the process.

Wortortle turned to Charmeleon and spoke in their pokemon language that only pokemon could understand for some reason.

"Da fuq?" the water type started.

The fire type shrugged, "Don't worry, Torts, I'm just as confused as you."

"Do you know this girl? She said she knew Red."

"Dude, I've been with Red as long as you've been with Leaf, 6 months. I don't know nothing about Red before that."

Wortortle sighed, "Good point. Hey, do you think we should blast her with fire and water?"

"Not until we get the command," Charmeleon stated. "That won't be too long, hang in their."

Bella was still wailing, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT RED'S IN LOVE WITH AN ABUSIVE TRAINER!"

At this point, Red's face was filled with a blush. He started stuttering, "W-w-what? L-love?"

Leaf turned to him, smirking just a little bit, "Are you okay?"

Red did what he usually did when he had no idea what else to do, he turned his hat over his eyes and said nothing.

Leaf chuckled, "You know, you look funny when you get nervous."

Bella's wailing continued. She sat herself on the forest floor and curled up into a ball. It was like she was expecting Red to lean down and comfort her.

"YOU LEAVE ME IN A TIME LIKE THIS! JUST WHEN I'M RECOVERING AFTER MY TRAUMATIC PAST!" And without being asked, Bella went on about her childhood where she was apparently sexually assaulted by her father, uncle, school teacher, neighbour, and the death of her mother who happened to be abusive and jealous of her beautiful child. Red and Leaf stopped listening after her epic saga as: _"The Chosen One."_

"Psst!" Red said in Leaf's direction. "You're fast at thinking. Now what?"

Leaf though briefly, "... walk away."

Red nodded, "Okay."

They didn't even try to tiptoe away, they just made a dash for it, leaving that odd girl rambling on and on about how she had to live on her own as an orphan in some city that was probably not even real.

* * *

Leaf and Red made it to the pokemon centre in Celadon City.

What Leaf forgot however, was the fact that she was still holding the injured Vulpix in her arms.

"Hey, you forgot about the little guy," Red brought up.

"Huh?" Leaf looked down, "Oh! Sorry, Vulpix. Didn't mean to take you out of the woods."

Vulpix looked up at the new urban surroundings. It then looked at Leaf.

"Pix," Vulpix stated as it snuggled up to Leaf, not wanting to be let go.

"Hmm," Leaf stated with a happy look on her face. "Looks like I still got a Vulpix." She smiled and held her new Pokemon close to her, "Today was a good day."

Red scoffed, "Says you. You didn't have a crazy psycho bitch crying over you."

"At least we left her in the woods," Leaf reminded.

To that, Red smiled in relief, "Yeah, at least we got rid of her.

**_"GOT RID OF ME? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT RED? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU? ONLY YOU CAN MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT MY ALCOHOLIC AND ABUSIVE MOTHER WHO HATED ME DEARLY!" _**

Red's eyes widened, "Oh Arceus no..."

* * *

**So... yeah. I call this chapter 1 of my Mary Sue parody series.**

**To BurningLeafshippers, I know I didn't put much shipping into this, but that's because Red and Leaf never met officially in the games and I don't have much to work off of. **

**For future chapters, I plan to use more heroineXhero ships. (Hoennshipping, Fortuneshipping, etc.) But before that, I have a tearful confession. **

**I haven't played Black or White yet, so I can't write Visor of Chessshipping pieces. **

**My dearest apologies to any of those shippers, but it wouldn't feel right for my to write about a ship I don't even know. **

**Please don't send your pseudo-legendaries to kill me! Please!**

**Well, I guess... see you next time? Maybe?**

**K'bye. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing! If I did, then I'd be a rich person.**


	2. Gary Stu used un-originality!

_**A Wild Mary Sue Appeared!**_

**_Chapter 2: Gary Stu used un-originality! _**

* * *

Lucas's feet crunched in the snow of route 216. At least he got a change of scene from pushing giant boulders around in the middle of Mt. Coronet. And unfortunately, he had to push them himself.

That was what he got for not bothering to teach any of his pokemon Strength. He actually had a Rampardos that could use Superpower. But for some reason, Superpower was not strong enough to push boulders around, even if it was pretty much the same thing as the move Strength.

He sighed to himself, "My arms hurt."

His female travelling partner, and current romance partner, Dawn, laughed at him playfully, "Lucas, I hope you remember that I was the one pushing the boulders. You stopped after 2 minutes."

He looked down and tried to look tough, but he couldn't help but let out a minor chuckle, "Yeah, my bad. I guess I should start working out more." He looked at her and smiled as warmly as he could in the freezing weather, "How did you get that strong anyways? You put my Rampardos to shame."

Dawn flexed her arm, "Momma was a Black Belt."

Lucas nodded, still smiling, "Well, that explains it. Hey, mind teaching some of that stuff to me?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, I guess... if someone threatens to beat me up like back in preschool, I'd finally have a way to fight back without using Defense Curl or U-Turn."

"Awww... Is little Lucas still being bullied?" Dawn teased as she took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not anymore, but you never know when someone's gonna get too pissed after you beat them in a battle and I just wanna be prepared." He had put up a somewhat logical point.

She gave him a quick peck on his cold cheek, "You'll be fine, Lucas. And tell you what, if someone threatens to beat you up, just..." She leaned her head close to his ear and whispered some instructions to him.

Lucas seemed very surprised that these words were coming from the Twinleaf girl, "What? With a fork?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes, or with what ever you'd like. As long as there's a proper handle on it."

"..." He took a pause. "Darling, not to be rude, but I doubt that eating utensils are defense weapons used in martial art techniques."

"Hey, it's your choice whether to use them or not," Dawn pointed out.

Lucas nodded, "All right, I'll keep it in mind. By the way, where's that lodge you mentioned before?"

"Let me check." Dawn reached towards the map in her pocket and scanned it with her eyes, "It should be another 20 minutes and we'll be there. As long as we walk in that direction." She pointed forwards.

Lucas then broke into a run, "Then lets go find salvation!" It wasn't much of a run though, the deep snow made him move like a Snorlax with a full stomach.

"HEY! Wait up!" Dawn yelled to him, trying to keep up with his Snorlax pace with more of a Budew-On-Sweet-Scent pace.

And it was at this point where Lucas ran into someone. "OOF!" The Sandgem Town boy fell backwards onto the snow, "Ow!" His newscap on his head fell off onto the snow. (It was totally a baret though, but Lucas would always insist that it was a newscap.)

The person who he had run into was a tall and spikey-haired looking boy. He was a few years older than Lucas and Dawn's age, except he seemed to have more natural muscles protruding from his jet-black leather biking jacket and skinny jeans than Lucas had.

Dawn continued her Budew-On-Sweet-Scent pace towards her fallen travelling partner, "Lucas! Are you okay?" She helped him off the snow.

"I'm fine... I hope," was his answer. He looked up at the guy he ran into, "Sorry about that, I couldn't see that much."

Lucas expected some human decency from this boy, which he did get... sort of.

"Whatever, man. Hey, wanna battle?"

Lucas was surprised by the direct approach, and as he picked up his totally-a-newscap and placed on his head, he considered it, "Well, I guess so. But you wanna battle in this weather?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't care, I just wanna battle. The name's Alastor, Alastor Robin Edward Masonry Nicholas Fitzpatrick."

Lucas lifted his hand to wave at the trainer with a ridiculously long name, "I'm Lucas."

Dawn looked at the trainer and smiled a friendly smile, "I'm Dawn."

Alastor, noticing that Dawn was what many people would call 'pretty,' so of course, out of habit, he gave her his usual charming smirk.

Dawn's response consisted of a confused raise of her eyebrow and some mutterings about how fast it would take for her to rummage through her bag and find a fork.

Alastor turned back to Lucas, "So, Lukey, how about a two on two battle?"

Lucas sighed at the mispronunciation of his name, "Sure." He took one of his pokeballs off his belt. It would probably take awhile, considering that this boy had probably been training for a while with his older age.

Dawn stepped back and gave the two trainers some room, "I'll referee then."

Alastor's smirk then returned, it was more annoying than cocky looking. "All right then! Riolu, I choose you!"

The small dog pokemon then appeared on the snowy terrain. It shivered a bit, but soon got into what one would call a fighting stance. "RI! RI!"

It was then Lucas's turn to choose his pokemon, "Lets go, Magmortar!"

The large fire type was not at all fazed by the snow as the heat from it's body melted most of the snowflakes that fell in it's area. "Mag..." it calmly announced as it looked down at the Riolu in front of it.

Alastor seemed agog and aghast, "Wh-what? What's that thing?"

"My Magmortar, what else?" Lucas answered plainly.

Riolu gulped, "Lu..."

"Can you all hurry up, please?" Dawn then butted in. "It's cold out here and a warm lodge is less than a mile away. Can we get this over with?"

Alastor nodded, "Right, right. Riolu! Quick Attack!"

Riolu obeyed and ran towards the large pokemon with great speed.

"RIO!" it screeched a little too loudly.

"Brick Break," Lucas ordered.

All Magmortar had to do was hold out it's large hand, or rather, canon, in front of Riolu as the smaller pokemon rammed itself directly into it.

"Riolu! Nooooo!" Alastor yelped as his pokemon fell to the ground with fainted eyes.

"Riolu is unable to battle!" Dawn announced, though, it was as if no one was even listening to her, she had a feeling that this battle was going to boring, mainly because assistants of regional Professors had a knack for raising insanely strong pokemon.

Lucas ran up and patted his Magmortar on the back, "Good job, Mag."

Magmortar either smiled happily or laughed at Riolu's weakness.

Lucas returned his pokemon, "Rest up, buddy." He then looked to Alastor, "Wanna continue?"

Alastor had just returned Riolu when he replied, "Of course, you're going down, Lukey! Go, Eevee!"

The small Eevee quickly appeared on the snow, looking all cute and adorable like the average generic Eevee's in the world.

"Lets end this then," said Dawn. "Because I am pretty sure that my toes have frozen off by now."

Lucas nodded, "Right." He grabbed a pokeball from his belt, "Lets go, Empoleon!"

The Emperor pokemon stood on the frozen ground and saluted his trainer, a habit it did often, before focusing its gaze on the battle before him.

Wanting to make quick work of this battle, at his frozen companion's request, Lucas ordered a simple attack, "Drill Peck, Empoleon. And go easy on him."

"Eevee! Use growl!" Alastor commanded.

While Eevee made a growling noise, Empoleon waddled itself towards Eevee, leaned down so its head was right above the fox's face, and gave it one jab on the head.

"EEE!"

Eevee then fainted after that.

"NOOOOOOO!" Alastor screeched. "Eevee!"

Dawn raised a hand towards Lucas's side of the battleground, "Eevee is unable to ba- oh, what's the point now?" She shrugged off her words quickly and approached Lucas's side, "Can we go now?"

Lucas returned Empoleon, "Of course." He then looked to Alastor, who seemed to be grovelling on the ground with the most surprised expression, "Hey, thanks for the battle. Love to stay and chat, but we gotta go!"

Instead of saying goodbye, Alastor said something else: "B-b-but... No one loses their fist battle! It's not possible!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "This was your first battle? But didn't you start your journey at 12 like most trainers do?"

Alastor shook his head, "No, I spent 6 years studying pokemon in a trainer school before I started."

Lucas had some trouble comprehending this, "Wait, so you're 18 and you just started your journey? Who gave you your starter?"

"Arceus approached me in the woods on day, he told me that I was destined to save the world and presented me with Riolu and Eevee. He told me that I, out of everyone in the world, was chosen because of my intense knowledge of Pokemon," Alastor explained.

Of course, the two dexholders did not believe a single word of his story.

Dawn scoffed, "Dude, that's really messed up. And the fact that you're 18 and just a beginner is pretty lame, not to be completely rude or anything."

Lucas added in, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Maylene's younger than you, and she's already a gym leader."

"But... but..." Alastor stuttered.

Dawn ignored him and turned to Lucas, "I think that the lodge serves hot chocolate."

Lucas seemed more intrigued by this then with Alastor's story, "Oooh! Lets go then." Lucas then took off with another mad dash.

"Hey! Stop running without warning!" Dawn yelled after him as she ran after him.

They left Alastor Robin Edward Masonry Nicholas Fitzpatrick alone in the snow, not giving single damn about the Gary Stu.

* * *

_**Aaaaaaannnnnnnnddddd... It's done! **_

_**I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I was with the last one, and I tried my best to add Fortuneshipping moments.**_

_**And yes, I made the age 12 for a trainers starting age. It was more of a "Why not?" decision because it seems logical for basic schooling to be finished before going off on a dangerous journey that could possibly lead to death and injury. And when you walk up to certain books in gen 3, the player cannot read it. Of course they can't, they stopped going to school at age 10! **_

_**A quick lesson for any fanfiction writers out there who do not want to create Sue/Stu's: For starters, Riolu and Eevee are overused. If you can make an interesting story where someone's starter is a Bidoof or Rattata, I will get Arceus to give up the position of god for you. **_

_**A question for my readers out there, what's a good Mary Sue name? Waffle points if you use the letter 'Y' in place of vowels and apostrophes for every single middle name! **_

**_Reviews and tips are always appreciated!_**

_**K'bye! **_


	3. Don't accept rides from Mary Sue's!

**_A Wild Mary Sue appeared!_**

**_Chapter 3: Never Accept Rides From Mary Sue's_**

* * *

Lyra and Ethan sprinted at top speed towards the Olivine City pokemon center from the Olivine Lighthouse. Ethan's Feraligatr and Lyra's Azumarill, formerly a Marill, trailed behind their trainers. Though, the two water-types happened to enjoy the rain, the harsh winds coming off the Olivine coast and the terrifying lightning really ruined the whole experience.

Lyra made a sound that was a mix of a groan and terrified scream, "Mother of Latias! How did it get so stormy so fast?"

Ethan shook his head as he tried to shield himself from the rain with his bag, "I don't know, maybe Kyogre's in Johto!"

"What's a Kyogre?" Lyra asked while she and Ethan turned a corner.

"I think it lives in Hoenn! Apparently, it rains really hard when it's around!" Ethan answered.

In seconds, they finally made it to the pokemon centre.

Ethan took off his hat and shook the water out of it, "Well, this is a fine mess we're in."

"Well, hold up, Ethan, the storm might be done soon, we just gotta check the weather," Lyra stated, trying to not feel negative. She took out her pokegear and went to the weather channel on the radio function. "Listen in."

Ethan then plopped his head on Lyra's shoulder from behind, his chest brushing against Lyra's back.

Once she felt him against her, Lyra couldn't stop the blush rising to her face. She had to take a few seconds to finally listen to the weather report.

_"...Looks like some good weather across West Kanto and East Johto, but it's gonna be rough for anyone on West Johto. There's gonna be lots of rain, winds up to 10-13 mph, and definite lighting. Passage to Cianwood and Olivine is gonna be near impossible, and anyone considering exploring the whirl islands is probably gonna end up injured. Looks like it'll be like this for the next 2 days. Now for the sports report, the Electabuzz's lost to the Starmie's at 1-5 last week..." _

Ethan groaned, "FML, we're never gonna get to Cianwood, and I'm never going to get to battle with Jasmine."

"Maybe we could just use a bunch of Full Restores on that Ampharos?" Lyra suggested.

Ethan shook his head and pulled his head off her shoulder, "I doubt that could work, that Amphy of hers seemed pretty sick. Does your Ampharos get sick that easily?"

Lyra shrugged, "Not really, he gets itchy sometimes, but at least he isn't a fluffy Flaafy anymore, less to groom."

Azumarill then jumped up on Lyra's back, clinging to her shoulders making her look like a backpack as the aqua-mouse was now to heavy to jump on Lyra's shoulder. "Azumarill!"

Lyra giggled and stroked her partner's face, "But you've gotten a little bit harder to groom. At least your fur's water proof."

Ethan smiled at his girlfriend, seeing her bond with her Azumarill as 'cute.'

He then felt his Feraligatr leaning it's head on the top of his skull. It felt very heavy, but at least it was better than being bitten. "And you don't need to be groomed at all. Hey, Feraligatr, think you can ferry us to Cianwood?"

At that moment, the pokemon centre's Nurse Joy walked by and smacked the back of Ethan's head, "Try that stunt and your Feraligatr's gonna lose his teeth! And in storms like this, the whirlpools of the Whirl Islands are stronger than a hydro-canon."

"Ow!" Ethan rubbed the bump on his head, "Fine then, I won't try it."

Joy nodded, "All right then." She suddenly became positive and perky again, "Have a nice day!"

Lyra raised an eyebrow, "That was odd." She took out her pokeballs, "C'mon, lets heal up."

Ethan nodded, "Will do. Lets go, Feraligatr."

* * *

At this moment, Lyra was playing around with the apps on her pokegear while Ethan stared out the window blankly, thinking of a way to brave the storm.

"We can try flying," Lyra suggested out of the blue.

"I have doubts that Heracross would enjoy that," Ethan mentioned. "And it'd look really odd for the both of us to be hanging off my Heracross in a storm like this."

"Well, I got Azumarill and you got Feraligatr... It could work if we tried swimming," Lyra theorized. "Maybe we'll get so far away that Nurse Joy won't be able to smack us."

_"What you need is a boat, you ditz." _

Ethan and Lyra both turned around to the oddest sight in the world.

Her hair looked like a Ho-Oh's rainbows and seemed to change colour, kind of like her eyes, and she was wearing a rather un-logical shirt for a pokemon journey. It exposed her skinny as a Sudowoodo stomach and had no sleeves. And her mini-skirt was too mini to even be called a mini skirt.

Heck, Lyra's milkmaid outfit seemed more logical for a journey then this! And she was wearing a hat poofier than a Mareep after a bath!

"Who are you?" Lyra asked.

"Ebony Saman'tha Destinee Waters," Ebony greeted. "Nice to meet you." She gave Lyra a nod, and for some reason, gave Ethan a wink.

Ethan flinched.

"Hello, Ebony," Lyra started. "So... what about a boat?"

"You need a boat, you ditz," Ebony restated as she flipped her kaleidoscope hair flamboyantly.

"We don't have a boat, but we have 2 water types and 1 flying type," Ethan explained.

"Well, buddy, at least you know someone with a boat now!" Ebony sang with a voice similar to a Larvitar's screech.

Lyra crooked her head, "Who? You?"

Ebony nodded proudly, "Yep! Me!"

Ethan had trouble believing this, "Um... not to burst your bubblebeam, but aren't you... 16? Don't you have to be like... 18 to even be a beginning sailor?" That was the age he guessed, even though very few 16 year olds had boobs that looked like someone stuffed Phampy's in their chest.

"I'm actually 15," Ebony explained. "But I worked with Team Aqua in Hoenn since I was a child, so I have lots of nautical knowledge!"

"Why didn't you stay in Hoenn?" Lyra mumbled. Ethan then poked her to transport the message: 'Be nice, this seems legit.'

"Alas, I was transferred to Team Rocket because Archie hated how I was stronger than him with my shiny Azumarill and Corsola!" Ebony told with a dramatic voice.

This is when Lyra started listening more, "You have a shiny Azumarill and Corsola?"

Ebony released her pokemon, which were contained in moon balls only made by Kurt from Azalea Town, not available in Hoenn, because they were black, and black was goth, and goth was so cool!

The light blue Corsola appeared on the centre floor, looking cheery, and the yellow Azumarill appeared next to it. They seemed bored.

"See!" Ebony cheered. "So cool! And so special! Is your Azumarill shiny to?

"Well, her Azumarill's coat is pretty shiny and its eyes and pretty glossy," Ethan recalled, having seen Lyra raise the water type with his own eyes.

Ebony frowned, "Aww... so sad, shiny pokemon are stronger than non-shiny ones... And more special!"

Lyra grumbled, "Ethan, maybe we should just crash here for the night."

Ethan shushed her, "Hold on. Um... Ebony, you said something about a boat?"

Ebony nodded, "Yes!"

"Can you get us to Cianwood?"

"Yes!"

"When can you get us there?"

"Right now!"

"Okay, lets go then," Ethan agreed right as the Nurse put out two trays of Pokeballs on the main counter, signalling that both Lyra and Ethan's pokemon were healed.

Ebony made an excited noise, "Yay! Come on then! The last one there is a stinky Lyra!"

Suddenly, the urge for Lyra to call out her Quilava and scream: "USE FLAMETHROWER UNTIL SHE GOES BALD!" was as intense as a Blast Burn.

* * *

"All right, out of every boat in the world, I did not expect a row boat!" Lyra burst out at she and clung onto her beloved Azumarill, whom like it's master, was trembling as the stormy waves rocked the boat back and forth.

A wave splashed Ethan's side of the boat, "Ahh! Okay, is this a bad time to say that this could have been worse?"

"Duh!" Lyra answered.

Behind the two of them on the rowboat was Ebony, who should have been rowing, but instead, she was hugging her shiny pokemon while the boat rocked on and on.

Lyra recalled her Azumarill, "Ethan! Maybe we should go back!"

Ethan pressed his hat on his head to make sure it didn't blow away, "Lets do that!" He turned around to Ebony, "Hey, we change our minds, can we... EBONY!"

Ebony looked up from her shiny Azumarill's ears, "What is it, my love?"

Ethan cringed at her name for him, "You said you'd row!"

"But my pokemon are so special! And sooooo cute! I'm cuddling them!" Ebony crooned. Cuddling was not what she was doing, she was suffocating her poor Corsola and Azumarill.

The two water types struggled against her vice grip and would sell their souls to Giratina to just be free.

"Please row! And... WHERE'D THE OARS GO?" Ethan was at the point of freaking out now.

"Oh, those? We lost them ages ago, the waves carried us out here!" Ebony smiled.

Ethan groaned, "You have no idea how strong the whirpools are in this area! We might get sucked in!"

Lyra tapped her boy friend's (Nothing official...yet) shoulder, "Ethan, I don't think that whirlpools are the issue now."

"Hm?"

Ethan turned his head, and what lay before the rowboat was a tidal wave larger than the trainer school in Violet City.

His eyes widened greatly, "Mother of Latios..."

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Lyra screamed as she clung to Ethan right before the wave hit them.

**_SPLOOSH!_**

The impact was intense, at least Ethan knew what it felt like to be hit by a Surf attack.

The waves managed to clear up, but the boat was half-filled with water.

"This is bad!" Ebony gasped.

"No shit, Swinub-Face!" Lyra retorted as she looked over Ethan, who managed to hold on.

"I know! My make-up is ruined!" Ebony took a make up case out of nowhere and started re-applying everything.

"SO not the issue right now!" Ethan yelled back to her. And then he turned forward, "Because we happen to have THAT hurdling towards us!"

Alas, there was another wave, this time, bigger, possibly as tall as Falkner's gym, and coming at an un-escapable rate.

"Ethan, I have an idea," Lyra said in a low voice.

Ethan nodded, "Anything."

"PRAY!"

**_SPLOOOOOOOSH!_**

Lyra felt herself separate from the boat and plunge into the water, but she didn't dare open her eyes until the force of falling in the water lightened up a bit. When she opened her eyes, she could see the surface of the water several feet above her.

Her next move seemed logical, she sent out Azumarill.

The aqua-mouse seemed calmer when she was in the water than in the boat, maybe because it felt more natural in the water than out of it.

She looked down to her master and swam down to save her. Once Lyra clung on, Azumarill swam her up to the surface.

Once up, Lyra called out, "EEETHAN! ANYONE?" She looked over to see the row boat or anything else, but nothing. Hopefully Ebony Anderson was dead though...

"AZOOO!" Azumarill screeched as a smaller, but still strong, wave swooped over them and pushed them down again.

It took them longer to re-surface this time, but at least she was still alive.

"Azumarill! See Ethan any where?" Lyra asked, even though Azumarill couldn't properly give an answer.

Azumarill shook her head, even though it didn't have a neck, and dove down under the water once again to dodge another large wave.

Lyra held her breath and looked around in the water. She averted her eyes down when she felt a slight-change in the current. One look behind her revealed Ethan's Feraligatr, and his trainer clinging to the spikes on it's back.

Lyra felt a rush of relief as he swam closer to her, linked his arm to hers, and pulled her and Azumarill up to the surface.

"Are you all right?" was the first thing he asked her.

"Had better days, Ethan," she answered, gripping onto his hand tightly with her other around her Azumarill.

The waves tossed and turned them un-gently, making it hard to stay on the surface for a long time.

"Just don't let go!" Lyra exclaimed as another wave pushed them under before the two floated back up to the surface. "We have to stay together! It's the only way we'll survive this!"

Ethan nodded quickly, "Got it!" Just then, his pokegear rang. Out of all these moments, he was getting a call now. He answered it, "Joey, your Ratatta is NOT in the top percentage of Ratatta! Oh, hi, mom!"

"Hey, Ethan! So listen, I found a useful item while shopping, I bought it with your money, sorry!" At this point, the mother's habit was getting quite old.

"That's great, mom! Gotta go, bye!" He practically screamed his answer into the pokegear before hanging up.

Back in New Bark, Ethan's mother was puzzled. "Well, that was odd, Ethan usually listens to me when I call him...Oh well, time to go shopping again!"

* * *

Both trainers were sopping wet when they FINALLY arrived on the Cianwood coast. Ethan was grumbling because of obvious reasons, and Azumarill was raging mad because of all the damn Tentacool. At least the rain lightened up at this point.

"Lesson Learned: Do not accept every free ride you get," Lyra stated as she wrung her pig-tails out.

Ethan just had to agree, "And not someone with boobs the size of Phampy's."

"More like Donphan's," Lyra muttered. "Lets get to the pokemon centre before we catch a cold."

"Will do."

Once Azumarill and Feraligatr were returned, Ethan and Lyra heard a familiar voice: _**"You made it!"**_

They turned their heads to see the hopefully one and only Ebony standing on a boulder, her hair seemed to be perfectly styled again and she wasn't wet at all.

Lyra clenched her fist, "How did YOU get here?"

"I flew here with my totally kewl powers!" Ebony cheered as she jumped in the air attempting to fly. She didn't succeed, even though her flying away would be perfect right now.

Simultaneously, the two trainers from New Bark town groaned and screamed "KILL YOURSELF!" to the Mary Sue before leaving her on the stormy Cianwood coast.

* * *

**_And that's that!_**

**_I know the pokegear still being used while soaked thing is odd, but those things don't need to be charged, so I'm sure that Silph Co. could make them water proof._**

_**Personality wise, I really tried to balance both Lyra and Ethan out personality wise, and I think I gave Ethan the personality of a kumquat.**_

_**Oh well, I tried. **_

_**Tip for not making a Mary Sue/Gary Stu: Watch the names you give them. Here's a Mary Sue name; Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Here's a not-so-Mary-Sue name; Minnie Winchell. Try to only use two names, excluding middle names help, and keep the syllable count down to less than 5. **_

**_That's all for now, I will try to update sooner. A heads up, I have an idea for a finale, it might not work, but I'm gonna wing it. _**

**_K'bye! _**


	4. Team Aqua's Worst Admin strikes!

_**A Wild Mary Sue Appeared!**_

**_Chapter 4: Team Aqua's Worst Admin strikes _**

* * *

"Thanks for letting us battle outside, Norman," May thanked as she called out her loyal partner, Sceptile, onto the outdoor battling field.

There wasn't a single cloud in the sky that afternoon, and the sun was shining perfectly. It would be stupid to not want to battle outside that day.

"Well, I can't exactly say no to my son's girlfriend," Norman admitted, giving his son a small smirk.

Brendan did his best to not blush, instead, he stood up straight, "Anyways, want me to referee?"

Norman nodded, "Go ahead." He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and released his Slaking.

The Lazy pokemon was in his lying down position as usual, but even Normal knew he was ready for a battle.

"Want the first move, May?" Norman offered.

May turned to Sceptile, who fanned the leaves on his wrists and stretched out in preparation. She turned to Norman again, "We'll take it."

Brendan nodded, "All right, Battle... BEGIN!" He had always wanted to say that.

"Sceptile, jump up and use Solarbeam!" May ordered as she pointed forward.

Sceptile obeyed and jumped high into the air with his powerful legs. Instantly, the yellow seeds on his back lit up with sunlight. It wasn't long before a powerful yellow beam was formed in his mouth and shot forwards towards Slaking.

Slaking, being lazy, did nothing, of course. But it's high defense proved that the grass-move didn't damage as much as May expected. Though, it did seem quite painful to take a powerful solarbeam from a well raised Sceptile as a direct hit to the face.

Smoke formed on the field, eventually clearing out to reveal that Slaking was still able to battle.

Norman was impressed, "I see why you asked to battle outside, May. Good call, but a fast solarbeam won't defeat my Slaking." He lifted his hand up, "Slaking, use Focus Punch!"

Slaking then sprang up like a Mankey, made a loud cry, raised it's fist, and started charging towards Sceptile. Slaking's fist starting glowing with power as it got closer to the grass-type.

"Counter with Brick Break!" May commanded.

Sceptile then ran forward with impressive speed before slamming it's fist against Slaking's.

When the two moves collided, the two pokemon were forced backwards to their respective sides of the field.

Both Sceptile and Slaking seemed un-effected.

It was May's turn to attack again, "Now, use Leaf Blade!"

The leaves on Sceptile's wrists expanded as they glowed green, like his seeds, and Sceptile made a mad dash towards Slaking. Quickly, he slashed Slaking harshly right across the torso.

"Now, Slaking, use hyper beam," Norman commanded suddenly.

Slaking opened his mouth and prepared the orange-yellow energy beam.

"Fall back and use Solarbeam."

Like an acrobat, Sceptile back-flipped into the air and allowed his seeds to charge in the sun.

Norman pointed forwards, "Fire it now!"

Slaking did not hesitate to release the energy beam with all his might.

Sceptile fired solar beam right towards the hyper-beam.

The two powerful moves collided, creating a rather large and loud explosion.

Norman was impressed again, "I see that you've raised your Sceptile well. But this battle still isn't over."

May smirked, "That's because we're just getting started."

* * *

It was at this point that Brendan had to go back inside the gym to use the restroom, so a gym employee took over as referee for the time being.

After finishing his business, Brendan was washing his hands when he heard an odd sound.

"Hm?" He stuck his head out the door, "Hello?"

No reply.

Brendan rubbed his eyes as he stepped outside the rest room, "I'm probably hallucinating."

Figuring that it'd be helpful, Brendan made his way to the kitchen and assembled himself a glass of water.

Then, _she_ appeared.

That certain _she_ stalked Brendan briefly, watching him gulp his water down, and calculating her next move perfectly.

She then tapped his shoulder.

Needless to say, Brendan dropped his glass, "Ah! Who's there?"

The peculiar girl was right behind him.

Her most peculiar features happened to be her hair, which was a platinum blonde that was definitely not found in humans, even though they lived in a world where people had natural blue hair.

Next was her body. She seemed skinnier than a Wurmple, but her... bosom area made it look as if she were stuffing her bra with a pair of Shelgon.

And last of all was her outfit. She seemed to be wearing a Team Aqua outfit that was badly bedazzled in sequins and rhinestones. There was also un-necessary glitter everywhere which ruined the whole 'We're an evil organization' look.

Brendan was a bit taken away, and not in a good way, "Um... who are you?"

The girl stood up straight, her overly-perky breasts sticking out, "They call me Chastity Moonflower, Admin of Team Aqua."

Brendan was no expert, but after having several scuffles with the evil organization, he knew that you at least had to be intimidating to be a Team Aqua admin. This girl was not intimidating, in fact, she was just stupid looking. And who in the world would name their kid Chastity? Or perhaps she just made up that name as a nickname for herself? He had no idea.

"What are you doing here?" Brendan asked, calm at this moment.

Without words, she lifted up a small spray canister and sprayed Brendan in the eyes with some sort of liquid.

"AHHH! What the Distortion World?" Brendan recoiled quickly, but right after he felt no painful sensation in his eyes, he realized that he had been sprayed with water. He just paused and stared at her, "... What was that suppose to do?"

Chastity grumbled, "No good, but you know what, desperate times call for desperate measures." She pulled out a pokeball.

Brendan felt more comfortable at this motion, "That seems more like it." He grabbed his own pokeball from his belt, "Breloom! Go!"

The mushroom pokemon popped out onto the floor, "Loom-Loom!"

"GO SPHEAL!" Chastity screeched with a nauseating voice.

The seal pokemon that appeared from the white energy flash seemed like the most depressed pokemon in the world. The poor thing just laid on it's unhealthily thin stomach, frown on its face, and eyes looking miserable. "Eee!" it whined as it looked up to Brendan with desperate eyes.

Breloom looked at Spheal, then back at Brendan. It did not want to hurt this sad water-type, even if it did belong to an apparent admin of Team Aqua.

"Lady, what did you do to your Spheal?" Brendan asked to Chasity.

Chastity flipped her blonde hair flirtatiously, "Whatever do you mean, darling? He's perfectly healthy!"

Spheal moaned in pain, as if it were begging for food.

"SPHEALY!" Chastity yelped. "SHOW 'EM AURORA BEAM!"

Spheal opened it's mouth, blew some air out of it's mouth, witnessed no aurora exit it's mouth, and fainted right on spot.

"I guess we win?" Brendan assumed quizzically.

Breloom shrugged and sat down, "Loom..."

"NOOOO! SPHEALY!" Chastity fell to her knees and stared up at Brendan, "How did you defeat me?"

"I didn't do anything..." Brendan explained quietly.

Chastity began crying, "I've never been defeated before! This can't be happening!"

Brendan had doubts with her first statement. That Spheal was probably better out in the wild, where it could at least swim freely all day and have some access to healthy food found in the sea... or whatever it was that pokemon ate.

"You know, Brendan, I've been stalking you for a while," Chastity started.

Brendan suddenly began listening more closely, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I couldn't beat you, but I guess one of us has to be the stronger trainer, that's how relationships work in this world," Chastity explained.

Brendan's eyes were wide at the word 'relationships.' "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you know that I love you?" Chastity told. She moved closer to him, close enough for her large breasts to awkwardly press up against Brendan's chest. "I know you're the Hoenn Champion, but you'd take the time to date a fan, right?"

"I don't even know you, let alone love you, let alone want to date you! You just broke into my dad's gym!" Brendan yelped as he pushed her bosom away from him. "And besides, I all ready have a girlfriend. I'm with May, and I kind of want it to last."

Chastity crooked her head, "May? Well..." She moved closer to Brendan again, hugging him so tightly as if she were a Seviper using bind. He tried to get free, but there was no hope. "What this little May doesn't know won't hurt her, if you know what I mean." She smiled at him slyly as she for some reason, licked his collarbone, trailing up to his now trembling jawline.

Needless to say, Brendan had used these moves in this certain order: Screech, U-Turn, and Flail.

* * *

"Hold on, May, I just gotta drop this doll off in my room," Brendan told as he ran up the stairs of his house.

May didn't mind it at all, "Take your time. And I didn't know you bought dolls."

"It. Was. A. Gift!" Brendan retorted, stopping to turn back at her and spacing his words out.

May rolled her eyes, "Then go ahead and drop your gift off in your room."

"Be back in a flash!" He then dashed up once again.

She smiled as he left, then turned back down to the beautiful Balance Badge in her badge case.

Brendan trudged into his room and walked to the closet quickly. There, he pulled an Azurill doll from his back pack and threw it in, not caring where it landed.

_"Well, that took some time..."_ a seductive voice crooned.

Brendan knew that voice, and it stung like a Wurmple's poison sting. A wave of fear rushed through him and his stomach was suddenly full of Beautifly's.

Correction, his stomach was suddenly full of angry Taillow's.

He turned his head slowly towards his bed, not moving his body at all.

Chastity Moonflower laid on his bed, most of her body covered by the blanket.

Brendan gulped, "How did you get in here?" She didn't have a key, and Brendan's mother was visiting May's mother next door, so she couldn't of let him in.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the damages..." Chastity compromised, stretching her arms out and flipping her hair as usual.

Brendan cleared his throat nervously while his voice squeaked, "So um... what do you want?"

"I know it's hard to believe, Brenny, but I have faults..." Chastity started.

"It's actually pretty easy to believe," Brendan mumbled.

"One of those few faults is impatience," Chastity sang.

Brendan was oblivious at this moment, "Hm?"

"Well, come on, big boy, don't you want to ditch that bony tomboy May and go for a _real_ women?" Chastity then stretched her arms out once again.

Brendan noticed something that he hadn't before, her arms were bare.

And there was a small pile of glittery Team Aqua themed clothes on his desk chair.

Then it hit him like a fully charged Focus Punch to a pokemon with a quadruple disadvantage to fighting types and had been previously weakened by a status move like Screech.

Needless to say, Brendan used Hyper Voice, Flail, and fainted.

When May heard a scream and a thud, she sprinted up to Brendan's room, "Brendan! Everything okay?"

She burst through the door to a very odd sight, Brendan passed out on the floor and a platinum blonde naked girl in his bed.

May felt her anger boiling up inside her and some jealous steam started rising from her head, "Who. Are. YOU?" She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"Brendan calls me Chastity, he's such a good lover," the Sue smiled. "And you are?"

May raised her voice, "Um... I'm May, I'm his girlfriend!"

"Really?" Chastity checked May out, bust-wise at least. "I wouldn't even bother trying, Sweetheart, you'd disappoint him too much. I'm surprised that he hasn't complained by now."

May, even though knowing that it was a bad idea, reached to her belt and pulled out one pokeball, "Do not make me send Sceptile on you..." Her voice was low and she was using a warning tone.

Chastity's expression changed to angry, "Careful, I got a bad temper, you know. And it's worse enough that people hate me just like you are right now!"

"I hate you because you're naked in my boyfriend's bed and he's passed out!" May screamed. "Can you get out of here? Like, NOW?"

Chastity started crying, even though it seemed quite odd to cry at this moment, "Oh, Latios! You hate me, May! You hate me because I am so beautiful and you're not! Your jealousy towards me has turned into hate!"

May crooked her head, "I don't hate you because you're beautiful, which you actually aren't! I hate you because you're naked in my boyfriend's bed!"

Chastity then made a melodramatic speech that was totally unnecessary, "Why am I so perfect? I just want to be normal! I never asked to be Team Aqua's top admin, double agent for Team Magma, Giovanni, Maxie, and Archie's apprentice, or even the a sole hero of Hoenn! I'm too perfect, IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!"

May barely listened, though, she did wonder who Giovanni was. "Are you gonna get out soon?"

Chastity wiped her tears away and grabbed her clothes. "Fine then." She pulled them on quickly and stood up, her bosom sticking out.

May sighed in minor relief, "Thank you." She still wasn't smiling.

Chastity pulled on her 5 inch sparkly heels and stood up from the bed, "You are lucky I didn't pull out my secret weapon! My Spheal would kick your Sceptile's tail!"

May rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

The Sue stood up and proceeded to head for the door, however, when she passed the still unconscience Brendan, she lened down.

"What are you doing?" May's voice seemed afraid.

Chastity ignored her and lifted Brendan's head up, "Oh, Brendan, I know May's keeping us apart, but I will always love you." Then, she smooshed her lips to his into a messy kiss.

And at that moment, May nearly committed 3rd degree murder.

* * *

Brendan felt water falling on his face. His eyes opened up a bit to see his Swampert gently using Hydro-Pump on his face.

He lifted up his hand to signal Swampert to stop, "That's enough, I'm sure my hair's clean." The mud-fish pokemon stopped quickly.

He was lying on the floor of his room, soaked from the waist up by his Swampert.

May poked her head into the room, "Oh hey, you're up." She stepped in with a dry towel in her hand. "I knew calling your Swampert out would help." She walked in and kneeled down to him, handing him the towel.

"Thanks," he smiled before drying himself off. As he wrung out his hat, he couldn't help but ask something: "I know I won't like the answer, but what in the world happened?"

May sighed, "Long story short, you passed out after seeing some chick named Chastity in your bed."

Brendan seemed freaked out, "I wasn't dreaming? So you um..." He started stuttering nervously, "...saw her?"

May nodded, "Yeah... and I might have..." She trailed off, "...sent out all my pokemon to drive her out of Littleroot Town and threatened to murder her."

Brendan was surprised, had he been drinking or eating something, he would have choked.

May avoided his eye contact.

It was then the capital of awkward-ville at the moment, Brendan was soaked, and May was lucky to not have charges pressed against her.

"So..." Brendan started some conversation. "...what moves did you use to drive her away?"

May turned to him and looked in his eyes just a little bit, "I used a few at the same time. I used Sealeo's Ice Ball, Sceptile's Solarbeam, Delcatty's Shock Wave, and Masquerain's Bug Buzz."

Brendan nodded, imagining the scene in his head, "Good job, you used your Pokemon's full potential."

"I used my surroundings to help my attacks, just like you taught me," May admitted, smiling like a school girl.

Brendan grinned widely, having had taught that trick to her himself, "I have taught you well, then." He cupped her face and pulled a surprised May in until their lips met.

* * *

_**AND... IT'S DONE!**_

_**Note about this chapter: I know in his anime cameos, Brendan has a Shiftry as his main grass-type, however, I am aware on how under-used poor Shroomish and Breloom are, so I made a switchie! Shroomish might be ugly as mold, but Breloom's pretty cute.**_

_**Tips for not making Mary Sue's/Gary Stu's: Don't make them too badass. I know, no one wants to be lame, but don't make them admin of every damn evil team. And also, giving them an instant relationship with a canon character is pretty bad, ESPECIALLY IF SAID CANON CHARACTER IS ALREADY IN ONE!**_

_**You know, I'm still debating on whether to write a chapter with the BW/BW2 characters, and at this point, I probably won't, because I haven't played the games, so it doesn't feel right.**_

_**I am so sorry Visorshippers and Chessshippers! It actually hurts me to do this! (And to Chessshipers, the triple S in the name is pretty darn cool.)**_

_**K'bye!**_


End file.
